


show me what you can do

by andabatae



Series: One-Shots and Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo in the Streets, Ben and Rey like roleplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Just because he's redeemed doesn't mean Ben Solo is vanilla in the bedroom, Kylo Ren in the sheets, Lightsaber Battles, Mirror Sex, Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Sparring, Vaginal Penetration, canonverse, consensual fight fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae
Summary: Rey engaged her lightsaber, a glowing blue-white beam. It never ceased to entertain Ben how angelic she looked during moments like this, dressed all in white with the saber casting her features in cool, pure light. She looked like a model Jedi, not a darksider’s wet dream.His own blade bloomed from his fist, red-hot and sputtering. He moved into a ready position, bending his knees and bringing the blade up between them. Red and blue echoed in the mirrors, giving him the strange sense that they were suspended in time. They had always come together like this; they always would.“Come on, scavenger,” he said. “Show me what you can do.”





	show me what you can do

**Author's Note:**

> I miss writing Ben/Rey sparring and then having sex (there's loads of it in [my long canonverse fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867792/chapters/42167327)), so here's a one-shot! It isn't quite the same universe, since I wrote They Don't Have A Word prior to the Palpatine reveal, but it's basically the exact same characters and dynamic.

Ben Solo hurried towards the gym on the Finalizer, so eager for the upcoming bout that he was tempted to strip down to his sparring attire en route. A few former Resistance members waved at him as he passed, and he acknowledged them with curt nods.

It was still surreal to be welcomed by his former enemies, but striking the decisive blow against Palpatine had done much to restore his reputation. The First Order had crumbled soon after, leaving the freshly established New Republic in charge of what remained of the First Order fleet. The Finalizer was now a flagship of the New Republic, inhabited by thousands of members of the free worlds and commanded by General Organa.

It was strange to be back here. The durasteel corridors and harsh lights, while softened somewhat by the colorful murals and ornaments that now decorated the walls, still didn’t seem like the right environment for the ragtag, informal types who had once made up the Resistance. The ship didn’t suit Rey, either, but they would only be here for a few months before settling into a more permanent home on Naboo.

Ben couldn’t wait.

He reached the gymnasium at last. This was the small, private gym he’d once utilized as Kylo Ren, but now it was dedicated to his training with Rey. Racks of weapons lined the walls, and the floor was covered with spongy blue mats. Rey had been making adjustments to it, and he was surprised to realize the chamber was now lined on two sides by mirrors.

Rey was already running through a quarterstaff routine in the middle of the floor. Ben stopped at the edge of the mats, admiring as she ducked and wove through the space, her staff spinning in a blur. She wore loose trousers and a sleeveless top, and the white fabric made her golden skin seem to glow. She hadn’t lost her tan, even if months in space had softened it.

She came to a stop with a final flourish, pointing the end at the staff at him before breaking out in a grin. “About time,” she said in that gorgeous, melodic accent. “I was worried you wouldn’t show up.”

He stripped down to his black sparring attire, which was similar in style to hers. “You know how my mother is. She isn’t happy unless she’s in a thousand meetings a day, which means finding people to meet with.”

Rey cast him an amused look. “Weren’t you just having tea?”

He chuckled as he slipped off his boots and socks until his feet were as bare as hers. “Maybe. Still, what kind of family tea would it be if she didn’t grill me on galactic politics?”

Ben’s relationship with his mother had grown mostly comfortable, even if he did resent the constant nagging for him to run for Galactic Senate. Ben was tired of politics. He just wanted to be left alone to spend time with Rey.

As he joined her in the middle of the room, twirling his unlit lightsaber hilt to limber up his wrist, he remarked on the changes to the room. “You added mirrors.”

For some reason, Rey’s cheeks pinkened. “I did. I thought it would be good to view our sparring forms from multiple angles.”

“Fair enough.” He rolled his head on his neck, then started stretching. “Sabers today?”

Rey grinned. “Sabers first. Hand-to-hand after.”

A familiar prickle of excitement started at the top of his spine. When Rey was in the mood for hand-to-hand combat, it usually meant she was in the mood for grappling—aka sex. “Standard rules?” he asked, wanting to know exactly how far she wanted to go. ‘Standard rules’ were to fight until someone tapped out or blood was drawn. Standard rules also meant Ben Solo would be fighting Rey, not...

She shook her head, her expression turning increasingly diabolical. “Let’s dip into the dark side today. I want Kylo.”

The prickle became a shudder of pleasure. Ben made a considering noise, eyeing her up and down hungrily. “Want me to put on the gloves?” When they played like this, she often wanted him wearing leather. She liked the way it looked and felt sliding between her thighs.

“Today I want skin.” She replaced her quarterstaff on the rack, then retrieved her lightsaber. “And I’m fine with a little blood and bruising. I want to _feel_ it.”

“Fuck.” Ben was already half-hard just thinking about it. He loved when she got like this. Over the months they’d spent building their relationship, they’d both settled into a state of balance in the Force, although the dark side still called to both of them. It demanded passion and pain, and they both derived enormous pleasure from indulging it sometimes. “Safe word is ‘Falcon,’” he reminded her.

She bared her teeth. “I won’t need it. You might, though.”

He tipped his head back and laughed, and the sound was already tainted by the dark, wild and unrestrained. “You wish, sweetheart. You know exactly what’s going to happen.” Heat and need pulsed through him, and with them came the seductive whisper of the dark side. _Take what you want_ , it said. _Make her surrender. Fuck her until she screams._

Rey wore her hair in her customary three buns, and Ben was already imagining how it would feel in his fingers once he’d ruined the style. He would fist her hair tightly at the roots and use it for leverage as he fucked her mouth or took her from behind.

Rey engaged her lightsaber, a glowing blue-white beam. It never ceased to entertain him how angelic she looked during moments like this, dressed all in white with the saber casting her features in cool, pure light. She looked like a model Jedi, not a darksider’s wet dream.

His own blade bloomed from his fist, red-hot and sputtering. He moved into a ready position, bending his knees and bringing the blade up between them. Red and blue echoed in the mirrors, giving him the strange sense that they were suspended in time. They had always come together like this; they always would.

“Come on, scavenger,” he said. “Show me what you can do.”

Negotiation was officially over.

Rey lunged at him, swinging the blade down hard and mercilessly fast. He blocked easily, retreating so he had a few more moments to admire her before the fight began in earnest. She gripped the hilt in both hands—such small hands, but so strong—and bared her teeth like a feral animal as she used the rebound from his saber to swing her blade down and forward in a mirror of her first strike.

Rey liked striking first. It was one of the things Ben loved about her: how she plunged into new situations with reckless courage. From fighting him in a snowy forest to launching herself straight into her enemy’s hands armed with nothing but hope, she’d always been the type to leap into action first and ask questions later.

That suited Ben just fine; he was equally impulsive.

He let her strike a few more times, then finally launched a counterattack, swinging with heavy, two-handed chops that sent her skittering back. She knew better than to block each one directly—he was bigger and stronger than her, and if she fought his way, he would soon wear her down.

Rey couldn’t resist a little engagement, though. She took teeth-jarring strikes that would have leveled a lesser fighter, using her stance and movements to channel the kinetic energy into action. A blazing fast riposte almost got through his guard, and Ben swore as he dodged her saber.

“Almost got you,” she taunted.

They circled each other, eyeing each other’s stances and the slight shifts of weight that would betray an attack.

Ben tried something new, stabbing rather than relying on his usual overhand chops. She parried the blade and stepped aside, but the movement was a little too slow—he’d surprised her. He followed up with a slash from bottom to top, pulling back at the last second when he realized she wasn’t going to deflect it in time to prevent being hurt.

“Don’t hold back, Kylo,” she snarled at him. “I can take it.”

Ben knew she was tough enough to take it, but he still wanted to avoid hurting her. “Don’t get lazy,” he said, knowing it would rile her up even more.

Sure enough, Rey’s jaw dropped, and her eyes sparked with outrage. She attacked in a flurry of blows, driving him back towards the wall of mirrors. He was briefly distracted by the sight of her pursuing him, which was reflected in the opposite wall—she was just so small compared to him, all that deadly force packed into a willowy figure and lean muscles.

Rey’s blade nipped into his side, and he grunted and disengaged, moving away before she could do more harm. The hot sting of the cut sent a shiver of pleasure over him, and his dick twitched. Rey had pulled the blow so as not to do major damage, but she was still vicious enough to make it hurt. “Good girl,” Ben gritted through his teeth, meaning every word. “Do it again.”

She obliged, meeting him hit for hit as she doggedly sought a way through his guard. Neither of them retreated anymore—they were done with the elegant dance of test and response that had marked the first part of the duel. Now came the brutal close-combat warfare they both craved.

Sweat dripped down Ben’s forehead and stuck his shirt to his chest. Rey, too, was red-cheeked and panting, her skin gleaming with sweat. He wanted to lick it off her.

True to her scavenger roots, Rey started fighting dirty, feinting and pulling out trick moves that would have had proper Jedi instructors rolling in their tombs. She burned another mark into Ben’s shoulder, and he retaliated by singeing a matching one on hers. The sting of their shared pain echoed across the bond, a hot, thrilling pulse that brought Ben’s erection to full attention.

“Are you wet?” he asked Rey as she tried to chop his arm off.

“Are you hard?” she asked in return, going for a hamstring this time.

“You know I am, scavenger.” He positioned himself in a fighting stance that would normally indicate a side strike, then twisted at the last minute, hooking his ankle around hers. She might have managed to stay upright if Ben hadn’t used a tendril of Force energy to send her crashing to the ground. He knew how to fight dirty, too.

He followed her down, flicking off his lightsaber as he went and sending the hilt spinning away across the floor. She did the same, and then they were grappling, rolling over and over on the blue mats, legs and arms intertwined.

Rey got the upper position long enough to land a brutal punch on his cheekbone, and Ben jerked up against her, groaning in pleasure as his cock rubbed against her muscled thigh. He gripped her throat and flipped her onto her back hard enough to knock a cry out of her. She gasped, but he didn’t let up, squeezing his fist tighter as she wriggled helplessly beneath him.

“Had enough?” he asked, letting up on the pressure around her throat so she could speak.

“Hardly.” She hooked her ankles around his lower back, tugging him against her. He went gladly, grinding between her legs as he opened his mouth over hers in a brutal kiss. She met his tongue with her own, lapping and sucking at him. Stuttered moans escaped her throat, driving him wild. She was so wet it was seeping through the layers of their clothing, painting his cock in damp warmth.

“Kylo,” she moaned, and he pulled back at the breathy sound, wanting to look into her eyes and see the desire echoed there as she surrendered to him—

She headbutted him.

“Fuck!” he shouted, tears springing to his eyes involuntarily. She knew her own strength well enough not to have broken his nose, but _kriff_ that had hurt.

She grinned up at him. “I told you I haven’t had enough.” And then the little minx lunged up and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

This was ecstasy, a dark paradise populated solely by the two of them. Ben kissed her with his whole soul, rejoicing as she lapped up his blood like some gorgeous predator. No one in the galaxy would—or could—understand this. No one but them. This violent passion was as much a part of their love as their tender lovemaking. He could respect her and want to dominate her all at once. She could want him to bleed without diminishing the reverence their union deserved.

He kissed her hungrily, his mouth seeking truths from her own. She met him, his partner in everything.

The Jedi had been wrong about balance. This, here, was balance, brutal as it seemed. Balance wasn’t the perpetual state of being lukewarm and indifferent; it was the constant exploration of lightness and darkness. It was loving and compromising. Feeling and reacting. Needing and giving.

Rey laced her hands around his neck and sighed into his mouth, and Ben knew the official bout was over. This, now, was about passion.

He stripped her shirt and breast band off. Her nipples were tight rosebuds, begging for his mouth, and he bent to tend them with care and dedication. He nipped and sucked, working them with his fingers and laving them with his tongue, and soon Rey’s hips were jerking against him in a familiar rhythm.

He broke away from her chest to whisper in her ear. “Not yet, scavenger. You don’t get to come.”

She made a delectable whining noise. “Why not?”

He nipped the lobe of her ear, then trailed wet kisses down her neck. “Because I won. And that means I can take whatever prize I want.”

She writhed like a fucking fantasy beneath him, and Ben had no idea how he’d gotten this lucky, but he was going to seize every moment with her. He was going to give her so much pleasure she would grow drunk on it. So much she would begin to doubt whether her body could contain it all.

“You’re mine,” he growled in her ear.

“Yes,” she gasped, rocking against his erection.

“I won.”

She whimpered. “You did.”

And through the bond, Ben felt her hard-won surrender. She melted, waiting eagerly for him to seize whatever he wanted.

He wanted her naked, to start.

Ben stripped her pants off, groaning at the sight of her simple white panties. Even under her clothes, she dressed like an angel. Too riled up to be gentle, he clenched the waistband in his fists and ripped the fabric apart. Rey gasped and arched under him, and Ben caught a glimpse of her slick, pink pussy between the torn fabric.

He kept ripping until he’d made it up to the back, and then he stripped off the two halves, leaving her fully naked. He took a moment to stare, tracing her saturated folds with greedy eyes. He would never get enough of this.

“You’re so wet,” he said, trailing a finger over her drenched slit. “Tell me, scavenger, who are you wet for?”

“You,” she said, and she was a divine sight, nude before him and writhing under his fingers. “I’m wet for you.”

“Say my name,” he ordered as he slid one finger inside her.

“Kylo.” The name came out broken as he crooked his finger. “And Ben.”

It was a sweet—if unnecessary—reminder of their devotion outside of this aggressive play. Ben kissed her soundly, silently thanking her for the consideration. Then he pulled back, grinning wickedly at her. “I think you deserve a little punishment, Rey. Don’t you?”

She squirmed under him. “Why? You already won.”

Ben leaned in to whisper in her ear. “I did. But I think you need a reminder of who’s in charge.” It would have been a ridiculous statement in any other scenario, since she won as often as she lost, but he knew how much this kind of talk turned her on.

She shivered. “Yes, Kylo,” she breathed. “Punish me.”

He pulled back and knelt at her side, stripping his shirt off before grabbing her and flipping her over so she was bent over his knees. He stroked her back while she settled into position, then trailed his hand down to rub her ass cheek. She stiffened, expecting a blow, but he kept touching her gently, soothing her. Eventually, she relaxed.

He spanked her then.

Rey cried out at the slap of his hand against her skin. The sharp, cracking sound was delicious, but not nearly as delicious as the way her ass reddened at the blow. Ben soothed the spot with gentle rubs, dispersing the painful sensation, then hammered the other cheek just as hard. She squeaked and jolted, but stayed still in his lap.

He wasn’t going to stop until she was struggling to get away from him.

He kept spanking her, setting a rhythm of regular blows, although he varied the location and intensity. The sight of her muscled backside jiggling under his hits was mesmerizing, and Ben worked her harder and faster, until her entire ass was cherry red. When he spanked the tops of her thighs, she finally started trying to climb off of him.

“No,” he said, jerking her hips back into place and then spanking her harder than he had yet. She squealed and scrabbled at the mat, but he held her in place with one hand on her back.

“Please, Kylo,” she whined, writhing over his lap. “It hurts…”

He scratched down her back, leaving faint pink welts on her sweat-slick skin, and she moaned and arched her back. “I think you like it, scavenger. I think if I slide my hand between your legs right now, I’ll find you dripping wet.”

“No.” She tried to tighten her legs, but he forced them apart and dipped his fingers between the lips of her pussy, hissing out a breath when he felt how drenched she was.

“You’re desperate for this, aren’t you?” He slicked her moisture over the lips of her cunt and up to her clitoris. He circled the swollen nub gently, refusing her the direct pressure he knew she needed.

“No.” The denial came out on a moan, but despite her protest, she pushed her hips back at him, seeking more of his touch.

He held his straightened middle and index fingers together and spanked her pussy with them. Rey let out a garbled cry and spread her legs wider.

“Greedy little girl,” Ben said, tapping light blows over her pussy, her clit, and her puckered asshole. “You like being on your hands and knees for me. You like me punishing this pretty little cunt.”

She groaned and whimpered, rocking her hips towards him and then, when the stimulation grew to be too much, away. He spanked her pussy a few more times after that, working her to the sharp edge where pleasure met pain, then smacked her reddened ass again.

The response was magnificent. Rey howled and shuddered, and in a burst of unexpected movement, she managed to clamber off of him and scramble away. Ben lunged and grabbed her ankle before she could push to her feet, and she collapsed onto the mat on her belly. He jerked her back towards him, spreading her legs wide and then lying on top of her, pinning her down while his fingers delved past her buttocks and over her drenched pussy.

He caught a glimpse of them in the mirror, and the sight was almost enough to make Ben come spontaneously. He gripped her chin in his free hand, turning her head to the side so she could watch them in the mirror, too. She looked so small and vulnerable beneath him, totally nude even though he still wore his black sparring pants.

“You see that?” he panted as he slid two fingers into her from behind. “You see how totally I own you right now?”

“ _Kylo_ _!_ ” She bucked underneath him, trying to lift his heavy weight. “More, I need to see more.”

“You’re being awfully demanding for someone who didn’t win the fight.” He followed the words with a nip to her earlobe and a deep thrust of his fingers inside her. “But I’m feeling generous.”

He arranged her on her hands and knees facing the mirror. “Keep watching,” he told her as he dipped down to lick a long stripe over her pussy. They groaned at the same time.

He loved the taste of her, would never get enough of it. He buried his face between her legs, getting her juices all over his lips, nose, and chin as he ate her out. He couldn’t tell if she was watching her own reactions in the mirror, but he couldn’t tear himself away from her sweet cunt long enough to find out.

Two fingers slid inside her easily, and he crooked them down towards her belly, pushing against the sensitive spot that always made her lose her mind. True to form, she moaned and bucked back against him, then started babbling nonsensical pleas.

“You want me to fuck you?” he asked against her cunt as he crooked the fingers again.

“Yes, Kylo, _please!_ ”

He wanted to torment her some more, but he was also so hard it was painful, so Ben slipped his fingers out of her, then eagerly stood and undressed the rest of the way. He pumped his dick a few times, moaning at the welcome friction.

Before he could kneel back down behind her, Rey scrambled towards him, got on her knees, and opened her mouth over his cock. Her fingers gripped his ass, tugging him forward as she took him to the back of her throat. Ben shouted and fisted his hands in her hair, tipping his head back to the ceiling.

It was then he noticed the mirror.

“Rey,” he panted, tugging her off his cock so she could answer him. “Did you put a mirror on the ceiling?”

She grinned up at him. “I wanted to watch.”

“Oh, fuck.” He plunged into her mouth again, wildly aroused by the knowledge that she’d added all the extra mirrors to the sparring chamber in preparation for this moment. Because she wanted to _watch_ him fuck her.

He watched as her head bobbed over him. Her hair was half-falling out of its buns, so he removed the ties entirely, tangling his fingers in the sweaty brown strands. Kriff, he’d never imagined anything this amazing. It made him feel powerful, watching his own abs flex as he thrust into her mouth.

The stimulation was quickly getting to be too much, so he pulled her off him with a curse. His cock was shiny with her spit. “How do you want it?” he asked, tipping her head back so she was looking up at him. She was so beautiful like this, with slick lips and rosy cheeks.

“On hands and knees,” she answered instantly. “I want to watch you rail me from behind. Then I want you on top.”

Ben whimpered and closed his eyes, struggling not to come. “Very demanding, scavenger.”

“What can I say?” She nuzzled his thigh. “I’m desperate for your cock.”

Ben’s self-control broke. He knelt, arranging her into position with shaking hands. She braced herself on hands and knees, pressing her ass back against him as he lined his cock up with her entrance. Then he was sinking in, her wet, silky cunt gripping him tightly as he bottomed out. He took a few deep breaths, both to help her get accustomed to the stretch and to prevent himself from coming too quickly.

He met her eyes in the mirror, and that simple connection was as intimate as the tight clasp of her body around him. They smiled at the same time, and then Ben flexed his fingers on her hips and pulled out before driving into her again. Rey’s mouth dropped at the deep thrust, and her eyes grew heavy-lidded.

He fucked her with firm, even strokes, setting a pace appropriate for a marathon, rather than a sprint. But kriff, was it hard—in more than one way. He always loved fucking her from behind, but if there was something missing from the position, it was the ability to look at her face and see her reactions. Now, in front of the mirror, he had everything he’d ever wanted.

She looked so small beneath him, her body delicate compared to his hulking mass, but she took him like she’d been made for it. Her cheeks flushed red, and her breasts swayed with each jerk of his hips. The noises stuttering out of her throat were driving Ben wild. “You like that, scavenger?” he demanded as he fucked her more forcefully. “Having me deep inside you?”

“Yes!” She jerked back against him, meeting his thrusts with her own. “Kylo, I love it so much. I love it when you wreck me like this.”

His balls tightened, and Ben closed his eyes tightly, breathing through his nose as he ran through the technical specifications of the TIE Silencer. Once he was satisfied he wasn’t going to explode, he looked at the mirror again, admiring her beautiful face and the way she arched her back so sweetly, trying to take him deeper.

“I’m going to turn you over now,” he said, pulling out.

She went eagerly, collapsing on her back and spreading her knees wide. Her pussy gaped, pink and glistening with her arousal, but Ben didn’t admire the lewd sight for too long. He needed to be inside her again, needed to cover her body with his and get as close as humanly possible. He needed to sink inside her skin, to worship her with his hands, mouth, and cock until she broke apart.

He settled between her thighs, bracing himself on his forearms as he slid inside her again. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, and he lowered his head to kiss her, spending long moments at her mouth.

This wasn’t their furious roleplay anymore. What had started in violence had ended in tenderness, and Ben made sure she felt every bit of his love for her as he kissed her and moved gently inside her. “You’re perfect, Rey,” he murmured against her lips.

“You are, too.”

Right now, they were their own selves, rather than echoes of their adversarial past. The twinned mirrors reflected their actions into infinity, but this moment was utter perfection.

Ben rolled his hips, making love to Rey with long, deep strokes. She clutched him tight, and he buried his head in her shoulder, breathing in her scent.

“Ohhh.” The word dragged out of her. “Ben, I can see you fucking me. Oh, kriff, it’s so sexy…”

Wanting to get a glimpse of what Rey was enjoying, he propped himself up, twisting his torso and neck until he could see the mirror on the ceiling. And yes, Rey was right—this was even hotter than the first position had been. He could see his own muscles flexing as he rocked into her, and his ass clenched with every deep thrust. Her legs and arms wrapped around him, gold against ivory, and the sight was beautifully erotic.

He faced her again, grinning down at her. “I’m going to fuck you until you come, Rey. And I want you to watch that mirror the whole time.”

She nodded breathlessly, and Ben started really working her. He thrust hard and deep, conscious of her reflected gaze on his backside. His balls smacked against her with every stroke, and as her pussy squeezed him, a familiar tingling started at the base of his spine. He slid a hand between them, pressing down on her clit as he moved faster and faster.

She was whimpering, her nails digging into his back, her legs looped over his thighs as she bucked up against him. “Ben, Ben… oh, kriff…”

Her legs started to shake, and he felt the telltale quivers in her cunt that indicated an oncoming orgasm. Then she screamed and jerked against him, her inner walls fluttering and clenching around him rhythmically. Ben swore and let loose, hammering into her hard and fast, fucking her through the spasms while his balls tightened and his spine tingled and an unbearable pressure built…

He released into her with a bellow, painting her pussy with hot spurts of cum. She stroked his back, murmuring a mix of endearments and filthy profanities in his ear as he emptied into her. When the last pulse ripped out of him, he collapsed on top of her, kissing her neck with desperate affection.

They lay like that for a few moments, and then Rey shifted beneath him, and he realized he was crushing her. He pulled out of her with a groan and flopped to his back beside her.

The ceiling mirror reflected the absolute mess they’d made of each other, and Ben stared at the image with primal satisfaction. Rey was rosy and sweat-streaked, her thighs still quivering from exertion. Ben didn’t look any better—his cheeks, neck, and chest were red, and his hair was a tangled mess. His softening cock glistened with the remnants of her arousal.

“Wow,” he said once he’d caught his breath.

“Yeah.” Rey fumbled for his hand, linking her fingers through his. “That was amazing.”

“The mirrors were a good idea.” He smirked at her reflection. “So you just wanted to view our sparring forms from multiple angles, huh?”

She laughed and blushed even more. “I still maintain it was a great idea.”

“Oh, sweetheart, it absolutely was.” He rolled onto his side so he could string kisses from her cheek to her shoulder. “I’ve learned so much about our sparring techniques.”

She turned her head, catching his mouth with hers. “Mmhmm.”

“In fact,” he said as he nibbled at her lips, “I think we should institute this innovation in our bedroom, too. You never know where we might need to spar.”

“That sounds perfect,” she breathed against his lips. “Which is why I had mirrors installed in our room this morning.”

He chuckled. “Greedy scavenger.”

Rey grinned. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! 
> 
> \---
> 
> My other works, for those interested:
> 
> [They Don't Have A Word For What We Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867792/chapters/42167327) \- canon-compliant, post-TLJ smutfest with lots of plot. Rated E, complete at 69 chapters.  
> [Rev Me Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977620/chapters/45061165) \- Modern AU set at a car show. Rated E, complete at 5 chapters.  
> [The Elusive Mating Dance of the Porgus Adorabilis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053454/chapters/45258604) \- Modern AU featuring playboy Kylo, ornithologist Rey, and some horny porgs. Rated E, complete at 8 chapters.  
> [Satan in a Three-Piece Suit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104316/chapters/45392914) \- Modern enemies-to-lovers AU set in an office. Rated E, WIP  
> [The Rebel's Secret Passion" by B.S. Kysses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181209/chapters/45594586) \- Humorous canonverse fic featuring romance novelist/Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and Rey, who is unknowingly his biggest fan. Rated E, WIP (but should wrap up very soon)  
> [First Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448580) \- Smutty canonverse one-shot based on the TRoS trailer. Rated E.  
> [Nighttime Confessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877201%22) \- Smutty canonverse one-shot based on the prompt "simultaneous flying, crying, and fucking." Rated E.  
> [The Interrogation Chair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066312) \- Smutty canonverse one-shot based on the interrogation scene in TFA. Rated E.


End file.
